youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Cottontail
Cotton-Tail is Peter Rabbit, Flopsy and Mopsy's 2-year-old little sister, Mrs. Josephine Rabbit's daughter, Benjamin Bunny's Cousin, and Mr. Bouncer's niece. Cotton-Tail is the youngest rabbit character in the whole show, and is very loved by fans. Cotton-Tail is voiced by Ayla Bauernfeind in seasons 1 and 2, and later Tori Feinstein in season 3. Cotton-Tail cries when she's sad scared or worried, sleeps in her crib with a glowworm nightlight, eats yummy radishes, drinks from a bottle, and other toddler stuff she does. She's light as a feather now. Cotton-Tail cuddles and touches her doll and sleeps with her doll and uses her baby carrot to help her go to sleep if she sees her big brother, Peter and her mom in her room. But Cotton-Tail really loves getting comfortable in her comfy cozy warm crib. She's also been taken care of her big twin sisters, Flopsy and Mopsy. Likes: Naptime her dolly her baby carrot her yellow blankie her crib her nightlight of glowworms safe in the jar sleeping waking up sitting and standing in her crib being held by Peter's mom. Shrew and her family in the burrow safe and sound Old brown and everything and everyone Cuddling her doll in her crib. Dislikes: Darkness running away from the rabbit family burrow the burrow being flooded with water from the rain her blankie left at Mrs tiggywinkle's home. 'Personality' She goes on Adventureswith Peter. Even thought she's only 2 years old, Cotton-Tail is very sweet, loving, kind, beautiful and caring rabbit. She looks up to her big brother, Peter and her twin big sisters, Flopsy & Mopsy and she wants to be just like him, and go on adventures too. Instead, she can stay in the rabbit burrow with Flopsy & Mopsy. At times she is proven to be very sneaky. Cotton-Tail gets scared of the dark and her twin big sisters, Flopsy & Mopsy take care of her. 'Physical Appearance' Cotton-Tail is a very small, very cute, and a loveable rabbit and she has 3 siblings named Flopsy & Mopsy (her loving twin big sisters) and Peter (her big brother) her mom Mrs, Josephine they live in the family rabbit burrow. 'List of Appearances' Season 1 *Peter Rabbit's Christmas Tale *The tale of the dash in the dark *The Tale of the Brewing Storm 'Relationships' Family 'Mrs. Josephine Rabbit' Since Cotton-Tail is a 2 years old rabbit toddler she is often around her mother or if she sees her mother, she will run over to her and tap her foot in Cotton-Tail's TOOTH episode and she would want to hold her just like a 4 year-old child would need. She can hold her and comfort her. 'Peter Rabbit' Peter and Cotton-Tail have a very close big brother and little sister relationship. Peter is very protective of his little sister whenever she comes on an adventure with him and his friends and always makes sure to look out for her. Cotton-Tail seems to look up to her big brother and often wants to get into mischief with him. Peter likes to babysit Cotton-Tail while she's taking a nap in her crib but Cotton-Tail really loves her doll and her mother gives Cotton-Tail her doll to keep her company while she sleeps. Flopsy and Mopsy keep an eye on their life little sister, Cotton-Tail in the burrow. Also See: Peter and Cotton-Tail [[Benjamin Bunny|'Benjamin Bunny']] Benjamin and Cotton-Tail are cousins due to their father's being brothers. Benjamin will often look after Cotton-Tail when ever she's with Peter, Lily and him on one of their adventures. If the two get into trouble Benjamin will make sure that she stays safe. Benjamin's always clumsy and he goes on adventures with Peter and Lily. Also See: ''[[Benjamin and Cotton-Tail|'Benjamin and Cotton-Tail']] Friends [[Lily Bobtail|'Lily Bobtail']] Lily is best friends with Cotton-Tail's big brother Peter, but the two are still close to each other. When ever Cotton-Tail follows her big brother and his friends on an adventure, Lily will look after her and make sure she stays safe and doesn't get in trouble. Since Lily doesn't have any brothers or sisters, she sees Cotton-Tail as a little sister. Lily is smart and beautiful and she has her own pet ladybird, Florence and she always keeps an eye on Florence the ladybird and her family in the burrow. ''Also See: 'Lily and Cotton-Tail' [[Shrew|'Shrew']] Cotton-Tail and Shrew have a one-sided friendship. Cotton-Tail loves shrew and thinks he's cute, while Shrew thinks Cotton-Tail is annoying. Cotton-Tail dresses Shrew up as her dolly but Cotton-Tail has friends and Shrew just left Peter's burrow. Also See: 'Cotton-Tail and Shrew' Gallery Click here to view Cotton-Tail's Gallery Pictures Cottontail Movie.png Peter rabbit and his team.png Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *She is also one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Trivia *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *Her favorite pie is mixed berries. *She has new friends named Squirrel Nutty, Stacy Bunny and Poppy Bobtail. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rabbits Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Cousins Category:Non-Speaking Characters Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Aunts Category:Peter rabbit Category:Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Characters